destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/Underrated Weapons Review: SUROS ADM-50
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Underrated Weapons Review is a series where I talk about some weapons that are usually unknown or just not used at all in the Crucible. SUROS ADM-45 is a rare high-impact auto rifle that can be obtained by opening a rare primary weapon engram or as a reward for playing the Crucible. This weapon is like a Galahad-E, high impact, with a good base range and stability. The gun has a lower Aim Assist than the Galahad-E (which has the most Aim Assist for its weapon archetype). Overall, the weapon is a really nice gun for new and inexperienced players. SUROS ADM-50 Tree Roll: Sight Options: Red Dot-OES - Agile sight. For smooth engagement in close quarters. Red Dot-ORES - Flexible sight. Enhances handling, range, and recoil control. Ranged Lens RLS3 - Mid-range scope. Good effective range and recoil control. Heavy and slow. Main Perk: Take a Knee - Crouching grants improved accuracy and stability, as well as reduced aim time and flinch-under-fire. 1st Upgrade Damage Changeable Perks: Lightweight - When held, this weapon grants +2 character agility. Single Point Sling - Switch weapons faster. Move quicker while aiming. 2nd Upgrade Damage. NOTE: IF THE WORDS ARE BOLDED, THOSE ARE THE PERKS I'M USING AS OF RIGHT NOW. PvP Notes: When I started to use this weapon, I thought it was something like a Galahad-E (which I already used), so I gave this weapon a try. To be honest, I think this is a better gun than my Galahad-E. My Galahad-E had its main perk, Hip Fire, which isn't bad at all, but when are you going to really hip fire, with that weapon archetype, in close quarters? Basically slim to none. For my SUROS ADM-50, I had my main perk, Take a Knee, which, comparing to Hip Fire, is a lot better. Being able to have more accuracy and stability while crouching, not to mention less aim time and flinching while under fire is actually pretty good. For people that like to crouch and peeking corners, or just make yourself a harder to hit when you're already under fire. The gun is pretty stable and you can definitely control the recoil when it starts going haywire. Even though the Lightweight perk isn't going to do good for a Titan, The Single Point Sling will be a more effective perk, especially when you have a Black Hammer that has Snapshot (makes everything faster and easier for me to follow up shots with the SUROS). Although, there are many different auto rifles in the rare category that have a better Aim Assist, faster TTK, or just feels easier for you, make sure not to pass on to this weapon, because, overall, the weapon is easy and smooth to use for any Guardian to take this to the Crucible and have success with it. Category:Blog posts